Turtles 4-Ever
Turtles 4-Ever is an upcoming television film produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Mirage Studios. The movie is a crossover film featuring four different incarnations of the titular heroes throughout the franchise's history: the original Prime Turtles team from the 1984 comic book series, the light-hearted, family-friendly characters from the 1987 animated series, the darker, more serious cast of the 4Kids' own 2003 animated series, and the 15-year-old cast of the Nickelodeon's own 2012 animated series - in an adventure that spans multiple parallel universes. It also marks the finale of the 2012 animated series. This movie was produced in celebration of the 31st anniversary of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Plot there is an explosive device that denotates in each time line that fuses all the universes together. Cast '1987 Series Characters' *April O'Neil (Renae Jacobs) *Bebop (Barry Gordon) *Donatello (Barry Gordon) *Foot Soldiers *Krang (Pat Fraley) *Leonardo (Cam Clarke) *Michelangelo (Townsend Coleman) *Raphael (Rob Paulsen) *Rocksteady (Cam Clarke) *Shredder (Jim Cummings) *Splinter (Peter Renaday) '2003 Series Characters' *April O'Neil (Bettina Bush) *Casey Jones (Yuri Lowenthal) *Donatello (Sam Riegel) *Foot Ninjas (in Flashback and mentioned only) *Hun (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Karai (in Flashback and mentioned only) *Leatherhead (Bumper Robinson) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Brian Donovan) *Purple Dragons *Raphael (Roger Craig Smith) *Splinter (Keone Young) *Utrom Shredder (in Flashback and mentioned only) '2012 Series Characters' *April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) *Anton Zeck/Bebop (JB Smoove) *Casey Jones (Josh Peck) *Donatello (Rob Paulsen) *Xever/Fishface (Christian Lanz) *Foot Bots/Foot Bots 2.0 *Ice Cream Kitty (Kevin Eastman) *Irma Langinstein (Kate Micucci) *Jack J. Kurtzman (Robert Forster) *Karai (Kelly Hu) *Kirby O'Neil (Keith Silverstein) *Kraang (Nolan North) *Kraang Prime (Roseanne Barr) *Leatherhead (Peter Lurie) *Leonardo (Seth Green) *Metalhead *Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) *Timothy/Pulverizer/Mutagen Man (Brief) *Newtralizer (Danny Trejo) *Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar (Clancy Brown) *Raphael (Sean Astin) *Steranko/Rocksteady (Fred Tatasciore) *Slash (Corey Feldman) *Splinter (Hoon Lee) *Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Tiger Claw (Eric Bauza) 'Mirage Characters' *Donatello (Yuri Lowenthal) *Leonardo (Steven Blum) *Michelangelo (Derek Stephen Prince) *Raphael (John DiMaggio) *Shredder (Jim Cummings) 'Miscellaneous' *Kevin Eastman (offscreen, voiced by himself) *Peter Laird (offscreen, voiced by himself) Trivia *Unlike Turtles Forever, the prime turtles do have color (probably a continuity error). Gallery 1987 Series Characters 4095127038 aebf5422de o.png|April O'Neil 1832751-3725262051 582e857296 o.png|Bebop Retro donnie.gif|Donatello Foot Troop MK II.PNG|Foot Soldiers Bubblewalker.png|Krang Retro leo.jpg|Leonardo Retro mikey.gif|Michelangelo Retro raph.jpg|Raphael Rocksteady fw.png|Rocksteady Shredder87.png|Shredder Splinter tf.png|Splinter 2003 Series Characters 2678584850 1bf1f71a07 o.PNG|April O'Neil 15278973897665 o.png|Casey Jones 3679311221 0484133b07 o.png|Donatello TMNT Hun Turtles Forever.jpg|Hun Bttslh.jpg|Leatherhead 3679411753 aeda31fec8 o.png|Leonardo 3680126308 7dcce4a5e4 o.png|Michelangelo 3680121596 e0c6d18a54 o.png|Raphael Splinterbtts.png|Splinter 2012 Series Characters April ch pu2.png|April O'Neil Beebop bio pu1.png|Bebop Popup bio caseyjones.jpg|Casey Jones Donnie ch pu2.png|Donatello Fishface bio pu.png|Fishface Foot ch pu12.jpg|Foot Bots Icecreamkittyprofile.png|Ice Cream Kitty TMNT 12 Irma.jpg|Irma Langinstein Jackkirbykurtzmanprofile.jpg|Jack J. Kurtzman Karai thy.png|Karai Kirby_O'Neil.png|Kirby O'Neil Kraang ch pu5.jpg|Kraang Kraangprimeprofile.jpg|Kraang Prime Leatherhead bio pu.png|Leatherhead Leo ch pu2.png|Leonardo Popup_bio_metalhead.jpg|Metalhead Popup_bio_mutagenman.png|Mutagen Man Newtralizer_pu1.png|Newtralizer Rahzar pu1.png|Rahzar Raph ch pu2.png|Raphael Rocksteady 2012.png|Rocksteady Slash_pu1.png|Slash Splinter ch pu2.png|Splinter Shredder ch pu1.png|Shredder Tiger Claw ID.png|Tiger Claw Michelangelo2.jpg|Michelangelo Mirage Characters Donatello1.jpg|Donatello Leo_mirage.jpg|Leonardo Mike2.jpg|Michelangelo 2509180-turtle123.jpg|Raphael Mirageshredder.jpg|Shredder Category:TMNT Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Turtles Forever Category:Crossover films Category:Comedy-Adventure films